Power supply circuits, such as implemented in amplifiers, can implement a high-side switch and a low-side switch that are alternately activated to provide an output signal. The driver that provides the alternate activation of the high-side and low-side switches can be designed to ensure that the high-side and low-side switches are never activated concurrently to avoid a shoot-through current from a high-voltage rail to a low-voltage rail (e.g., ground). Thus, the driver can implement a “break before make” activation of the high-side switch with respect to the low-side switch by providing a predefined activation dead-time between activation of each of the high-side and low-side switches. However, the output signal can be substantially unstable during the activation dead-times. Furthermore, when the duty-cycle of the PWM signal is very short, the activation dead-time can undesirably shorten the activation of the high-side switch, and can possibly prevent activation of the high-side switch entirely, thus introducing distortion in the output signal.